everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoire d'Artagnan
Victoire d'Artagnan is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of d'Artagnan from The Three Musketeers. A highly intelligent, philosophical, and ultimately spoiled young lady, Victoire is enthralled with the idea of her destiny. She is used to her romanticized heroes in her stories she loves so dearly, and expects her future to be just like that. Because of this, Victoire aligns herself with the Royals. Character Personality Victoire has lived a very sheltered, lavish lifestyle. One would think she is the daughter of royalty, judging by her family's luxurious Parisian chateau. She has even been treated like a princess by her father, who encouraged her to read more and more instead of trying to pursue more "dangerous" musketeers activities. While this might be the mark of a overprotective and caring father, the reality behind it is actually a bit more manipulative: d'Artagnan does not want an heiress to his role. He would much rather have his secondborn, a son, assume the role instead of Victoire. This is why Victoire has been treated so delicately over the years, and why she was forbidden from any musketeer training while she was growing up. This didn't seem to bother Victoire too much, though. She fell in love with books - especially books with tales of romantic heroes adventuring, fighting, and winning over the day. These idealized heroes are her role models. She strives to be like the protagonists in her books, as she believes that will make her the best d'Artagnan she could possibly be. Victoire also loves to read other genres. She is a very worldly young woman, who could be considered wise for her age. She is incredibly book-smart and gifted with academics. Easily, she is one of the smartest in her year. Perhaps her quest for knowledge stems from the fact she never quite feels "satisfied". Victoire feels as if there are so many more things she could be doing with her life opposed to being locked away in her family's manor like some kind of porcelain princess. Philosophical and a deep thinker, Victoire yearns for the chance to learn as much as she possibly can. The more she knows, the more power and control over her life she feels she has. She hopes that her destiny will give her the feeling satisfaction that she has been searching for. She is naturally a "brains over brawn" kind of person, and she vows to herself that once she takes over the d'Artagnan role, she'll always be sure to fight with her wits instead of just brute strength. Victoire wants almost nothing more than to prove herself. She wants to show everyone, including herself, that she can be a capable and strong musketeer. However, Victoire is rather entitled. You can clearly tell she's never picked up a rapier or sword or any kind of weapon in her entire life. But that certainly doesn't deter Victoire in any way, shape, or form. Perhaps its her extremely good luck or penchant for saving the day (it just runs in the family, really), but Victoire is actually surprisingly adept at taking care of herself. She has read up on fencing and a few martial arts techniques; she has just never been truly allowed to physically practice them as she would like. Appearance Victoire has a lean figure but a rather short stature. She has smooth light bronze skin and long honey-blonde hair. Her eyes are bright green and she often wears light gold and silver eyeshadow. Her color scheme is white and gold and she is often seen wearing fleur de lis patterns as well as a few crosses Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Three Musketeers How Does Victoire Come Into It? Victoire is the first born child of Charles de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan, and thus the heir to the role of d'Artagnan in The Three Musketeers. She has been excited and proud of this role of hers, growing to a point where she was almost obsessed with it. Over the years, she had began to read many stories featuring romantic heroes on daring quests and saving the day. She yearns to be the same kind of hero she reads in her many, many books. However, her father, more or less, forbade her from any sort of musketeer training when she was younger, and he still discourages it to this day. This because he does not want Victoire to be the next d'Artagnan. He would much rather have his only son, Émilien, take over the role instead. In fact, ever since Émilien was born, d'Artagnan had been planning on how to shift the role from Victoire to Émilien instead. Victoire is completely unaware of this plot against her future destiny and instead continues to read up on various heroic stories as well as techniques for fencing and fighting View on Destiny Victoire is captivated by the romantic ideals of her story. A young, chivalrous hero who ventures out on his own to begin his life? Victoire wants that - so badly - and more. She feels extremely unsatisfied with her life as it is right now, and hopes that fulfilling her destiny will give her the gratification she's seeking. She wants to be just like the heroes in her stories, and she wants to prove to not only those around her but to herself as well, that she can and will take care of herself. Victoire sees her destiny as being a step towards that goal Relationships Family Father Victoire loves her father very dearly, and he loves her very dearly right back. However, d'Artagnan is also hesitant about the idea of Victoire taking over his role. He has always been uncertain with the idea of putting his daughter in such dangerous situations. Instead, he believes his son would fare much better as the next d'Artagnan. Brother Émilien d'Artagnan wants the role of d'Artagnan and he might just get it after all. Only a year younger than Victoire, Émilien believes himself to be a better fit for the story than Victoire ever could be. In a way, he is not wrong: He is a headstrong, brazen young man with a passionate streak and a yearning for thrills and adventure. However, he's also extremely selfish, undermining, and ambitious. Although he used to look up to his older sister when he was younger, he now sees her as an obstacle in his way. With Victoire in the picture, Émilien is destiny-less - a fact that he loathes about himself. He wants a purpose in his life, and it's his own sister that is keeping him from finding it Friends Lulu von Bourbon * shopping buddies - vic likes both fashion and also the chance to distract herself from her existential thoughts * spoiled & entitled babes Vivienne du Vallon * the brute strength to vic's brains * totally unaware of the tension between viv and her brother Scarlet Anne d'Herblay * a mentor and close friend * secret musketeering lessons * vic loves both anne and her father - she also happens to look up to both of them as role models of sorts Athena de la Fere * the big sister vic never had but always wanted/needed * vic sees her as being #goals Blair Planchet * vic sees her like a sister, since their destinies are so intertwined * she has no idea blair wants her role Opaline Glass * secret sword training buddies * she idolizes opal's tale (its one of vic's heroic/romantic tales where the protag saves the day/their love and lives happily ever after) * opal is basically the only one who challenges vic's idealized view of a heroic story * vic also looks up to opal as an older sister Pet Monsieur Benedictus is a pony noble steed. Victoire usually just calls him "Monsieur" for short Romance Victoire is hella bisexual Outfits Trivia *Victoire, possibly from hanging around "Uncle Aramis", is actually quite religious. She is part of the Roman Catholic faith Quotes TBA Notes *antoinette was basically minuette with a sword. there i said it Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Three Musketeers Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:Royals Category:Vinnnn Category:Vin's OCs